Durante la Configuración
by Vic del Eien
Summary: Los recuerdos de un mismo día, los años han pasado y ahora es el momento de empezar un nuevo camin.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Overwatch no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Blizzard Enterteiment.

* * *

Quería sentir tantas cosas, el mundo más allá de la crisis ómnica. Volver a sentir el calor del sol en sus mejillas, la brisa del mar. El olor de un café recién hecho, una comida cálida esperando, el placer de dormir una noche completa, el calor de un hogar. Una nueva primavera.

No la sangre en su boca, el dolor recorriendo cada tramo de su cuerpo, ni pensar en el estado de sus piernas. Ya no sentía nada de la cadera para abajo, al igual que el lado derecho de su torso. ¿Lo habría perdido todo? Sentía los dioses de la muerte acercarse, susurrarle al oído.

 **Helden sterben nicht!**

Despertó de un salto, buscando a su alrededor un enemigo que ya no estaba. Se frotó la cara, chocándose con su visor ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Tenía el corazón agitado, y alguna parte de la maquinaria en su cuerpo se resentiría por el mal cuidado que se estaba dando. La misma pesadilla repitiéndose, una que no dejaba de ser un recuerdo muy real. Uno que le había hecho cambiar en todos los sentidos posibles.

Echó una mirada alrededor, estaba en el medio de la nada y aún quedaba mucho camino por delante. Cerró los ojos antes de ponerse en pie, recordando la razón por la que estaba viajando en tales condiciones. Tener la mitad del cuerpo reemplazada por partes robóticas dándole aspecto de ómnico no era el mayor problema, estar en las cercanías de uno de los epicentros de la crisis mundial, tampoco.

Temía no llegar a tiempo, estar tarde nuevamente en uno de los eventos más significativos de su vida, tal vez a nivel mundial lo fuera incluso. Esa parte poco le importaba. El mundo había dejado de interesarle en el mismo sentido que al resto. Quería paz, quería tranquilidad, pero no por valores altruistas, no por interés puro. A decir verdad era una razón algo egoísta.

Quería paz para las pocas personas que le importaban, para quienes mantenían un interés en continuar sus días. Lejos quedaron los días de su juventud en que solo se preocupaba por su persona y nadie más. Se le podría reprochar los "amoríos" de aquella época, pero cualquiera que en verdad le hubiera conocido sabría que no eran más que pasatiempos. Ambas partes lo sabían.

Resopló apartando los pensamientos mientras apuraba el paso, pensando en todo el camino recorrido. ¿De cuántas cosas se arrepentía en su vida? Demasiadas para contarlas con las partes propias de su cuerpo y las agregadas. Sabía que no era quien llevaba la carga más pesada, pero si una que le dificultaba los días, lo segregaba y reducía los pocos espacios y situaciones en los que podía sentirse parte de algo. Al menos parte de sí.

Tras la intervención quirúrgica de urgencia apenas si había logrado descansar algunos minutos. Tomando asiento frente a la camilla de su más reciente cliente hacía lista de todos los eventos ocurridos, cada uno confirmaba sus mayores miedos y no podía más que sentir la presión en el estómago acrecentarse.

Sus miedos no habían sido pocos, sus fundamentos tampoco. Todo lo que temió alguna vez se había hecho realidad, y solo quedaba esperar a que la persona frente suyo pudiera ser capaz de soportar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

 **Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!**

La cafetera anunció el fin de su trabajo, sacándole de su ensoñación. Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor, tratando de recordar que ya no estaba en aquel día. Se frotó un ojo sintiendo el agotamiento recorrer cada tramo de su ser. Con suerte habría dormido unas diez horas en la última semana y eso le estaba pasando factura.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, había demasiado que hacer antes de poder preocuparse en dormir una cantidad de horas decente. El mundo seguía en crisis, una tras otra. A cada segundo que pasaba, su sueño de paz se alejaba cada vez más. A pesar de que le tacharan de idealista, seguía creyendo en aquel milagro.

Los milagros eran su mayor creencia al fin y al cabo.

Tomó un sorbo de su café mirando hacia la ventana, era la primera vez en años que volvía a aquel lugar, y en todo el mes que llevaba allí, era la primera vez que se permitía observar con calma nuevamente el atardecer en Gibraltar. Había una razón para haber vuelto, una para no haberlo hecho y muchas más para rechazar algunos de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó a la ventana a dejar volar su imaginación, recordando tiempos que podrían lucir mejores, pero que al fin y al cabo estaban manchados de sangre inocente. Dejó la tasa a un lado mientras intentaba desvanecer las partes más oscuras de aquellos recuerdos, se suponía que había sido parte para salvar vidas, no para ser responsable de la perdida de ellas.

Otro suspiro de resignación, de cansancio, y un leve sonido del dispositivo en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal. Lo tomó para ver donde se le precisaba, rara vez le llamaban de aquella parte de las instalaciones, y no pudo más que rogar que no fuera nada grave. Aún más extraño le pareció cuál era el dispositivo que había enviado aquel llamado.

Al verse, ambos quisieron decirse demasiadas cosas. Tantos eventos, tantas situaciones. Su vida había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se habían visto, sus sentimientos sin embargo, seguían imperturbables.

\- Immer unterbricht mich jemand bei der Arbeit -. Comentó ella al pasar, evitando querer decir todas las cosas que precisaba, pero que jamás diría.

\- Senri no michi mo, hito ashi zutsu hakobunari -. Respondió brevemente su nuevo interlocutor, dando un paso hacia la doctora.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella se había refugiado en los brazos del hombre que tanto esperaba, casi a punto de las lágrimas, pensando en lo aliviada que se sentía de por fin verlo. Sabía que lo extrañaba desde el segundo que lo perdía de vista, que jamás diría en voz alta lo mucho que le dolía el verlo partir o tener que alejarse de donde él estuviera.

Significaba tanto para él poder cubrirla con sus brazos, parecería que él la protegía cuando se sentía en una deuda inmensa con la mujer que refugiaba. Le debía la vida en todos los sentidos posibles, y era algo que jamás podría llegar a compensar. No quería volver a alejarse, no quería dejarla atrás, ni verla partir en una misión suicida impulsada por sus ansías de salvar el mundo. "No siempre puedes hacer milagros, doctora Ziegler" quiso reprocharle como tantas otras veces.

\- No pensé que llegarías -. Admitió la doctora con algo de miedo en su voz -. Con la crisis creciendo en Asia supuse que los monjes no te dejarían partir.

\- Zenyatta sabe que mi alma no estaría en paz -. Respondió el espadachín brevemente.

\- Me alegra que pudieras llegar entonces, Genji -. Concedió ella, sonriendo con timidez.

-A mí me alegra el poder verte de nuevo, Angela -. Afirmó el otro.

Ninguno agregó algo más, las palabras sobraban. Si habían llegado hasta allí no era solo por querer salvar el mundo, o por querer limpiar sus respectivas conciencias. Volver a verse, a estar juntos, era lo único que en verdad les importaba.

* * *

Traducciones:

Helden sterben nicht: Los héroes nunca mueren. Línea de la ultimate de Mercy en Overwatch.

Immer unterbricht mich jemand bei der Arbeit: Alguien siempre me interrumpe mientras trabajo.

Ryūjin no ken wo kurae: Siente la espada del dragón. Línea de la ultimate de Genji en Overwatch, la que escucha él y los enemigos.

Senri no michi mo, hito ashi zutsu hakobunari: El camino de mil millas comienza con un solo paso.

¡Saludos! Hace tiempo vengo pensando en escribir algo sobre mi OTP de Overwatch. Hace un año que lo juego, y siendo main Mercy que ha jugado casi siempre con un Genji a su lado, era imposible no pensar en algo así. Este pequeño One shot estaría ubicado después de los clips "Recall" y "Dragons" respectivamente. Las frases en alemán y japonés corresponden a las disponibles en el juego en inglés (ni idea cómo sean en latino y español españa). No soy muy amiga de poner frases en otro idioma, pero teniendo en cuenta que las escucho muy seguido, no hubiera podido ponerlas en español. Muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
